This invention relates to slings and more particularly to nursing bottle holders adapted to be suspended from the neck of a person holding an infant for feeding purpose.
Such an nursing bottle holder should be quickly adjustable to a variety of wearer sizes and body shapes as well as to a variety of infant positions. More significantly, the nursing bottle holder must not have any hard or sharp parts that could injure the infant, or any component that could come loose and be swallowed by him. It should be simply in construction and easy to clean or even sterilize. To that effect the nursing bottle holder should be submersible, and should withstand sterilizing temperatures. The prior art disclosed numerous attempts at meeting those requirements. Most structures of the prior art use sharp metal components such as booms, clamps, brackets, springs, and clips which could be injurious to the infant. Other prior structures include complex harnesses which are cumbersome to install, and offer only limited adjustability. Yet, others because of their size and multiplicity of building materials could not be easily and effectively cleaned or sterilized.